Shikon High 2
by Rin-chan09
Summary: This is the re-down version of the first 'Shikon High' which is still there 2 read, if 2 people really really really R E A L L Y want me to continue that 1 I will.
1. Default Chapter

Shikon high  
********  
  
Kagome walked through the halls of the school, her brown eyes searching for someone, finally her eyes stopped on a group at a table, she jogged over. "Hey Kagome!"Sango chirped "This is Autumn Tantariko, she's new here." Sango said "Welcome to shikon high" Kagome said, She had shoulder length orange hair that sort of curled upward with bright, bright green eyes but at the same time dark green. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Rin, Shippo, and Lita running over. Rin had mid-back length black hair and big brown eyes, Shippo had long red hair and orange eyes, Lita had sand colored hair that was shoulder length and deep sea blue eyes, and even though he wouldn't admit it, Shippo had a major crush on her. Kagome waved and smiled, but the happiness soon drained from her body when she saw the group of popular kids coming over. This group contained Kikyo Harasaki, Zora Shippens, Sesshomaru Taishi, Mimi Litens,Mojo Laurens, and Sandy Barker it used to have the twins mailen and Sakura Rae but they moved. They were always the first asked to the prom and Zora and Sesshomaru always went together. They walked over, Zora stepped up to Kagome. "Our table." she said. Kagome glanced at the table. "Don't see your name on it!" she replied. Zora glared, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the other table, hips swaying. Kagome made a face then sat down with her tray. She smiled at Autumn then ate. Sango stared at Rin, she had a piece of paper in her hands and was staring at it, Sango finally couldn't stand it anymore, she snatched the picture from Rin then burst in giggles. "Oh my god, Rin!" she said, She passed the picture around, Rin's face was red of anger not embarassment, she grabbed the picture back and crossed her arms. "y-y-you like Sesshomaru?!" Sango screamed, Rin turned around "So what." she said, The group of friends burst into giggles again.   
***?   
I sat there, staring at my picture of Sesshomaru, knowing he'd never be mine, I wished so much to brush my hand though his silver hair, be able to look him in the eye without receiving a glare and being choked until I faint like all the others who look him in the eye, I wish to sit next to him, his arms wrapped around me, shielding me from the glares of the suns rays or the icy cold rain dropping down. I wish to hear him say those three sacred words to me, those three words that mean everything to someone, those three precious words, how I wish to hear him wisper into my ear, 'i love you' how I wish to wear a diamond ring on my finger, that ring that promises our love, the promise ring, how I wish for him to drop down, and place that ring on my finger, 'marry me' and feel his lips against mine and stay in that moment forever, i feel the photo snatched out of my hands,"Oh my god Rin!" I look to see Sango laughing, she passes it around, the others laugh too, "Y-y-you like Sesshomaru!?" she says like it's the funniest thing in the world, I felt my face turn red of my anger, I snatch the photo back, I feel like screaming at Sango, I feel like screeching so loud that the whole world can hear me, I want to scream at them all, they had no right, I want to stand up right now and leave, never forgive them, I want to yell and scream, I want to screech and yelp. I reply with a sour voice, "So what." is all I say, they laugh again, their faces are red from laughing so hard, Sango's on the ground now, clutching her sides, I growl but I am unheard from their laughter, it blocks out the growl, I want to punch them and kick them, I want to kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***  
I walk into math class, my class with Sesshomaru, I am so glad I have big brown eyes or else the principal would have never let me change my scedule, he was skeptical when he found out i had all the same classes as Sesshomaru at the same time too, and it would have been impossible to change from spanish and english to learning french and italian, french with Sesshomaru, the language of love..  
**  
Rin walked home adn immediatly fell back into her bed, she listened to her music, her eyes closing slower every second.  
**  
"I'm late for the concert!" Rin yelped as she put on a shiny blue kimono and tied her hair back, she ran out the door and got there just as a singer went off stage. "Would anyone like to sing?" the man asked, Rin felt her arm wave, then she saw him point to her, she felt herself walk onto the stage and pick up the microphone. "I dedicate these two songs to Sesshomaru Taishi." She said, she was a horrible singer!!! And dedicating her horrible singing to the man she loved, her life was horrible!!!!  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel?...........baby?  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like i'm not reeee-eeeal  
  
didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?   
  
Why'd you turn awa-ay heres what I have to sa-ay  
  
i was left to cry there waiting outside there  
  
grinning with the lost-stare  
  
that's when I decided whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
should I caaaaaaaaaare  
  
cause' you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alooone  
  
yoooooooooooooooooooooooou, ya' need to liiiisteeeeeeeen  
  
i'm startin' the trip, i'm losin' my grip  
  
and I'm in this thing alooooooooooooooo-oo-o-o-o-e-own  
  
am I just some chick you place beside you? To take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you reconize my fa-e-a-e-ace?  
  
you use to love me you use to hug me but that wasn't the ca-ase  
  
everything wasn't ok-a  
  
I was left to cry there waitin' outside there  
  
grinnin' with the lost-stare  
  
that's when I decided whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy   
  
should i caaaaaaaaaaaare  
  
cause' you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
yoooooooooooooooou ya' need to listen  
  
I'm startin the trip, i'm losing my grip  
  
i'm in this thing alooooooooooooooooooooo-e-own  
  
cryin out loud, i'm cryin out loud, i'm cryin out lo-e-oud i'm cryin out loud, cryin out loud, i'm crying out lou-e-oud  
  
open your eyeeeeeeeees open up whyyyyyyyyyyyyy why should i caaaare cause' you weren't there  
  
when I was scared, I was so alone whyyyyyyyyy should I caaaaare  
  
cause' you weren't there when I was scared, i was so alone,   
  
whyyyyyyyyy should I caaaaare  
  
If you don't care, then I don't care we're not goin' any where  
  
whyyyyyyy should I caaaare   
  
cause' you werne;t there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy whould I caaaaaaaaaare, if you don't care then I don't  
  
care we're not goin' any wheeeeere." Rin's voice came out beutifully, she bowed as people clapped and whistled, she began the next one when the applauding stopped  
  
"dadadadadadadda dadadadadadada dada  
  
I'm tugging at my hair, i'm pulling at my clothes, im tryin to keep my cool , I know it shows  
  
im starin at my fee, my cheeks are turning red, im searching for the words inside.my.head  
  
im feelin nervous, trying to be so perfect, cause' I know your worth it, your woth it yea,  
  
If I could say what I want to say, i'd say i want to blow you....................away,   
  
be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight????????  
  
if I could say what I want to see, i want to see you go down on one knee  
  
marry me today, i guess i'm wishing my life awaaaay, with these things i'll never say-" Rin was interupted my somebody's arms around her,she looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Rin" he said "Rin,Rin,Rin,Rin,Rin." his voice was fading away slowly.  
  
**  
Rin's brown eyes opened slowly to see Sango shaking her and saying her name. Rin frowned when she relized it was a dream, she looked at Sango "what?" she asked. Sango smiled at Rin warmly, "Rin all of us are supposed to go to the skating rink tonight remember?" Sango told her, Rin's eyes went wide when she remembered what she had heard on her way home."Rin, what is it?" Sango asked, so rRin told.  
"Well, on my way home todya, I was walking when I heard something  
"So, are we going to go to Shikon High's skate night of the month?" Zora asked  
  
"Why not, thhere ain't nothing else to do." Sesshomaru replied in that hott, sexy-what am I thinking!?  
  
"You're right, there is that couple skate too." Zora said, Sesshomaru looked at her like she had 50 eyes and 67 arms and legs. "So, we're going" Mojo asked "Yes." the others said in perfect unicen.............  
**  
"SESSHOMARU TAISHI IS GOING TO BE THERE!!!!!!!!!!" Rin yelped, she then remembered what had happened at lunch and turned away to her closet, sango noticed the angry look planted on her friends face, "Sorry about lunch Rin." she apologized, Rin looked over her shoulder,   
"Apology accepted!" she cheered, Sango looked at her friend, Rin was shorter than everyone else, she was a good amount shorter, "Ready?" Sango asked when Rin stepped out in a pair of sparkly blue-jeans and a black and red t-shirt, she smiled and nodded. "Yep!!!" she chirped, Sango smiled back and they walked out the door, "Miroku's driving us there." Sango said, where they lived you only had to be 14 to drive, they were 15 though. "In that bright orange car that yellow inside!?" she shrieked. "Yes." Sango replied, RIn groaned "I'm SO embarrassed!!!" Rin cried Sango nodded "Me too Rin, me too." she said  
  
*******  
  
Do you like it? Will, here are the couples 2 B  
  
Sango/Miroku  
  
Rin/Sesshomaru   
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
I M P O R T A N T  
This is the re-done version of 'Shikon High' I will not be continuing the other one though. 


	2. On the way to the Rink

Shikon High  
  
On the way to the rink  
****  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" the girls looked up to see the orange van, blushing they hurried inside, "GO GO GO!!" Rin screamed, not wanting to be seen,even though she knew everyone on that street was staring at the bright orange van with the pink and green clouds on the back. the van worked very well, it had more than 8 seats about 12 actually, and still had ALOT of extra room in the back, there was a mattress back there with a blaket and pillow, he even had a small fridge in there. "Why in such a hurry Rin?" Miroku asked   
"I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN!!!!!!: she screeched he drove off. Shippo sat in the back next to a girl with chin-length brown spiky hair and green eyes. Now Rin and sango stared at her. Miroku cleared his throat loudly. "OH! This is my girlfriend, Sakuri." Shippo announced. "Hey, Sakuri!" They said in unison. "H-Hi." she stammered shyley. Shippo looked at her with a wide grin, she looked at him with no expression. Miroku looked back at everyone. "Now to get Autumn!" he announced.  
  
****  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"  
  
"MIROKU!" everyone shouted in unison.   
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"  
The door of the snow-colored house opened then slammed. Autumn stood there, the door shut behind her. A scowl was planted on her face. She stomped over and poked miroku's chest. "Thanks to YOU, I'm not aloud to go Mr. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEP!BEEEEEEP!!!!! AAAH! THANKS ALOT!!!!!" she cried, Now everyone was glaring at the lecher. He looked at the girl before him. "Gee, um uh....sorry bout' that!!! Let me talk to you're parents Autumn." he suggested "Go rigth AHEAD!" she snarled, she led the monk to the house, everyone watched as they went inside  
****  
  
"Who is this, Pookie?" A man asked, he had grayish hair and green eyes. "Grandfather, this is Miroku, he's one of my friends." she answered.   
"Oh, yello Miroku." he greeted, Miroku looked confused, "Uuuh, Y-yello, sir. You see, my van has a problem and sometimes the horn wont quit it's beeping, you see and well, I am very sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you're granddaughter could some with us to the Roller Rink." he said. "Us?"the man repeated. "Yes, Me and a few of my other friends. Autumn knows them." he said, "Well....." he turned to look at his granddaughter. Autumn gave him a look and mouthed the word "please". He put his finger to his chin and pondered. "Well, I guess so. Be good now Pookie, tell me if she's any trouble, she is a mischevious 5 yr. old." he said "I'm 15 granda!!!!" she reminded.l "Good-Bye mom!" he said, waving to Autumn.   
"K{+?T+±+T¦li?¦+oMÜ+tx?+¦-?¦¦»F=S?=TÄ¦T]?STo+?ITbXE?dT¿°ç{Axž   
  
"What's with the old man?" Miroku asked. "He's got mental problems." she said. "For real, I mean that, Truly." They were on the way, listening to the Avril laveigne Marathon station, rigth now they were playing songs from the C.D. "Let Go." it was on the first one, they were singing along with her when Miroku slammed on the brakes, he shut off the radio, everyone went flying forward, none wearing their seat-belts. "License, kid." a cop demanded, everyone held out their drivers license, he stared at shippo and rin, they looked only 11. he handed them all their lecense back. "AAAAH! AAAAH! HE STOLE MY CAAR!!!" Rin shouted, making it sound as if an old lady behind them said it. "Be right ack." the police said. When he left they put on their seat- belts, Miroku turned on the radio and drove off. "HEY!" the cop shouted, they were far away when he finally got into his car and began to go after them. They laughed until they couldn't breath then had to force themselves to quit.   
"Here we are!!!"Miroku called. Everyone got out and opened the back of the van, they pulled out their skates. then, they put them on and skated to the door. they opened it and went inside to pay. Miroku, being the nice guy he is, paid for them. They walked in, it was dark blue and sparkly. Rin's face grew red when he eyes landed on Sesshomaru.   
" 


End file.
